k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside the Cellar (Part 2)
Inside the Cellar (Part 2) is the eleventh chapter of K: Memory of Red. Trapped in a dark basement together, Yata and Fushimi scavenge through the unknown depths and try to escape back to the surface. Along the way, they reminisce over their past friendship and time spent as comrades, particularly Yata. This former alliance is then put to a test when their target suddenly attacks the both of them while they are all still trapped. Summary Having fallen into an underground cave, Yata, trapped below with Fushimi, wonders what to do. Fushimi states they need to find an exit and asks Misaki to light a makeshift torch to enable them to see better in the dark. Though angry at being ordered, Yata complies and lights the torch and takes a look around. He notices it to be the mole's stronghold, while Fushimi claims the building was for storage while he made the basement his home, and therefore must have a way to get to the surface. As the two walk, Yata argues about Fushimi following him, though the latter simply notes that Yata was walking in front. Though angry, Yata resolves to work with him for the time being. Remembering their school days, Yata recalls passing by a group of thugs who approached him when he seemingly clicked his tongue at them. As one was about to hit him, Fushimi appeared and kneed him from behind, taking care of him. In an alleyway, Yata replied that he didn't want to run, though Fushimi said a fight was pointless since they were the kind who would never change. Seeing Yata get sour, Fushimi showed him a game he purchased and asked if he wanted to play. With that Yata felt Fushimi would always be by his side. Inside the tunnel, Yata is unable to decide which way to go when faced with two options. Hearing a noise, he turns around to see Fushimi on the ground, having injured his leg during the fall. Yata angrily asks why he hid the injury, though Fushimi is nonchalant, causing Yata to shout at him and take his shirt off to bandage him. As he does so, he asks Fushimi why he betrayed HOMRA, stating he knew the reason but never understood it. However, Fushimi ignores him and walks off, causing Yata to ask what HOMRA was to him. As he is about to answer, the two are fired upon by the mole. Unable to fight back in the dark, Yata and Fushimi take cover. Fushimi tells Yata to use his fire, making the young HOMRA member angry over being ordered around. As the two argue, a grenade is tossed near them, much to their alarm as they barely avoid the blast range. Knowing their opponent can continue fighting, Fushimi states they have to fight back as Yata notices his scratched-out HOMRA insignia. Knowing that Yata is looking at it, Fushimi tells him that to him, HOMRA is a gang of thugs throwing power around, just like the one attacking them. In response, Yata asks him if he truly believes that. Realizing there is no time to argue, Yata tells Fushimi he will go out, since the latter has an injured leg. Once he corners him, Fushimi should deliver the finishing blow. Denying that he's trying to shield Fushimi, Yata states that he's doing his job as a member of HOMRA. Going to full power despite the limitation of time, Yata battles the mole as Fushimi thinks about Yata's behavior. With the mole approaching, Fushimi draws his saber. At dawn, Yata and Fushimi exit the underground by means of a manhole. Yata tells Fushimi that he did think of him as his comrade. Fushimi seemingly feels the same but instead calls Yata annoying, showing him his scratched HOMRA insignia and telling him he will never become Yata's comrade nor will he worship Suoh. Angry, Yata tells him that once his leg heals, he will beat him up. The two part ways soon afterwards. Fushimi receives a call from Munakata, who expresses surprise that he's alive. Commenting on the poor greeting, Fushimi tells the blue king that the mole has been restrained in the underground tunnel and asks him to take care of it. Munakata tells him that Fushimi made many decisions by himself, though Fushimi claims he was forced into a position where he had to. Munakata asks if it's hard for Fushimi to work for an organization, to which Fushimi claims it's not really because though he doesn't like teamwork, Scepter 4 isn't that kind of organization. Getting into a cab, Fushimi is asked if anything changed while he was underground. Elsewhere, Yata answers his phone and hears the voices of his worried clansmen who'd been attempting to reach him. Yata explains that he defeated the mole. Totsuka tells him they'd searched for him all night after hearing about the explosion and asks if something happened. In response, Yata tells him nothing happened. Characters In Order of Appearance #Misaki Yata #Saruhiko Fushimi #Mogura #Reisi Munakata #Rikio Kamamoto #Tatara Totsuka #Izumo Kusanagi Battles & Events Navigation Category:Chapters